The Son Of a Hero
by NyanNyan-suru
Summary: 30 years since the fall of Cyclonia and Atmos is a very different place. 2 factions have risen up and war is on the horizon. The deeds of the Storm Hawks have fallen into legend but Starling hasn't given up on them yet. The part-time Storm Hawk still searches for the return of her old friends and what she finds, while not what she expected, doesn't disappoint her...
1. Intro

**A/N**

I've been watching Storm Hawks recently and this story started floating around in my head, I just had to write it down. I don't really know if anyone will actually read it though so maybe won't work much on it... I'll keep writing if people like it though! XD Basically its a next gen type fic, featuring Starling as a Master Yoda type figure. Aerrow and the rest of the gang may still show up in the story depending on how it goes!

**End Notes**

* * *

**Starling's Log - Entry 01**

How nostalgic... It has been so many years since my last log entry. I'd put down my log the day I put down my sword and retired as a Sky Knight. But so much has happened these past few days that have led my thoughts in disarray. I hope that in writing them down I may be able to clear my head a little.

Now, where to begin…? Perhaps at the very beginning of the new Atmos would be best…

Thirty long years have passed since the fall of the Cyclonian Empire. And thirty long years have passed since the greatest heroes in all the Atmos disappeared. Our world has not seen a single sight of the Storm Hawks since they went after Master Cyclonis to the mysterious far side of the Atmos.

Once they were hailed as Heroes, but now their story has passed into mere legend and myth. Their deeds all but forgotten, as well as the great debt all of Atmos owes them… Yes, things are very different here on Atmos these days.

The Sky Knights once heroes of honour and the protectors of the skies, now mere symbols of past glory. Peace made their blades grow dull, their minds weak and greed filled their hearts. The arrogant fools that call themselves Sky Knight nowadays have no sense of honour or justice; merely flouncing about in their fancy rides and abusing their authority.

It's for that reason that I started my school, The Sky Knight Academy, to teach young brave minds the real purpose of the Sky Knights. To show them what a true hero looks like! It fills me with pride and joy to be able to say that many great squadrons are graduates from my school.

The Academy is protected by our own Sky Knight Squadron, to which I trained personally; The Interceptors. The day I saw my old Squadron's emblem flying high and proudly in the sky was one of the happiest moments of my life. They are a fine Squadron and their leader, Zak, is one of the best Sky Knights I've ever trained (if I do say so myself).

Yet there is still one emblem I'd like to see flying in the skies of Atmos once more. Storm Hawks, my old friends, just where are you? I fear the Atmos is in need of your help once again…

* * *

**Starling's Log – Entry 02**

As usual, work calls me away from my desk at the most inconvenient times. But I cannot ignore my duties merely for some quiet time alone with my log… No matter how much I desire it. If were just my usual duties as headmaster of the Academy then I'd gladly put down my pen, but lately I've been acting as a peace keeper for the Terra's.

Peace never lasts they say. Perhaps it is true… Atmos is surely heading on the path of war. This time it appears to be more of a civil war between the two rising factions; The Republic Empire and The Great Terra Union. Or as they are more commonly known as: the Republic and the Union.

The Republic call themselves the new democratic government of the Atmos. Bah! More like Dictatorship! They get their way through bribery and force; seizing control of any and every Terra they can get their filthy hands on. Still the people of Atmos are fooled by their silver tongued President into thinking that the Republic has their best interest at heart.

Though, some weren't so easily fooled. The Union was originally formed to counter the actions of the Republic. An alliance formed between several Terras that eventually grew into one of the largest alliances since the battle against Cyclonia! Clearly their power has gone to their heads these days, and now they bully the remaining neutral Terras into joining them.

Most of Atmos is divided among the two factions with few neutral Terras remaining (my Terra Academia being one of them). Terra Atmosia has somehow managed to avoid any conflict thus far; likely due to the fact it is the capital of the Atmos. But I fear it won't be long before one side tries to take it for their own.

And when they do, all hell will surely break loose…

The degenerates that call themselves Sky Knights these days are of no help. They are willing to sell off their Terra's to the highest bidder. They won't even try to fight back! That's why I believe we need the true Sky Knights to take to the skies once more! We must bring back our former honour and glory!

I know the perfect squadron to lead us back into an age of peace and prosperity! Thing is, they're currently missing. Storm Hawks, my friends, we need you now more than ever. Even just the tiniest shred of proof that you're still out there would be enough for me…

* * *

**Starling's Log – Entry 03**

Another dull meeting that ended on a bad note… I was never one for politics, but even I know these "negotiations" are a just a farce, a cover to make the Republic and Union look good for the populace. I will not be fooled and neither will my students!

I see the sparks of hope in the faces of the young cadets as they take their first steps into these halls. They have so much potential; with a little hard work and patience, they can become anything they wish! And I will do everything in my power to keep their dreams alive!

Speaking of dreams, a strange rumour has caught my attention. It's been spreading around the Terra's like wild fire. A stranger has been seen, travelling from Terra to Terra, causing trouble wherever he goes. He seems to have managed to thoroughly annoy the authorities of both the Republic and the Union.

It started out as simply thievery that led to the utter humiliation of the Republic Police Force. The thief's reputation escalated when he blew an entire Union battalion right out of the sky. Their complete and total failure to catch a single man must have been a great blow the pride of both powers. I have to say, I quite like this fellow's style.

But that's not all that interests me here, oh no. They say this miscreant leaves a calling card of sorts… a very familiar symbol is always left wherever he goes. In all honesty, I don't know whether to be delighted or outraged about this…

This could be the sign I've been waiting for! These rather large scale pranks are definitely the Storm Hawks' style and this could simply be their way of making a big splash upon their return… However, for all I know it could simply be a group of children using the Storm Hawks' name to gain fame. And that would certainly be a more reasonable explanation…

Besides, everyone seems to have a different story about this troublemaker… Some say it's one man, other say it's an entire army, the most popular story seems to be a small gang of hooligans causing all this commotion. Whatever it is, I will get to the bottom of this! I will not tolerate anyone slandering the good name of the Storm Hawks! Not while I'm still here!

And yet, some small part of me does still want to believe. It's been thirty years but… could it really be them? I shouldn't get my hopes up too much. Still, there's no harm in believing, is there?

* * *

Okey-dokey, so... yeah some of this story will be set in the Academy but maybe not for a few chapters yet... Me thinks I'll put in some character profiles next chapter, kay?

Let me know what ya think about it so far in a review! XD


	2. Character Profiles

**A/N**

Okay! This is just gonna be character profiles of pretty much the main cast (or at least what I have so far...) Just so ya can get a basic idea of what this story will be about given that my summary and the title really suck... I also suck at naming characters so yeah... if you can think of something better than by all mean lets hear it.

**Listening-to-the-Roar:** Thanks for being the first Reviewer/favouriter/follower! XD

**End Notes**

* * *

**Name**: Starling  
**Gender**: Female  
**Species**: Humanoid  
**Age**: 50-something (or at least I'd assume she'd be about this old)  
**Occupation**: Founder and Headmaster of the Sky Knight Academy (former Sky Knight)  
**Weapon**: Customized walking stick (yeah, you heard me) and her old nun-chucks  
**Family**: Unknown

**Basic** **Appearance**: Starling, while still fairly young and healthy, is getting on in the years. She's got a few grey hairs here and there and is always seen with her walking stick. Even so, you don't want to pick a fight with this former Sky Knight, she still has a heavy bite to go with her bark (which can get quite nasty too).

**Background**: Pretty much everyone should know about Starling, right? But what's she been up to for the past thirty years? Well, she's been busy with her school for Sky Knights (located on Terra Academia); her main mission is to bring back the former glory of the Sky Knights. Starling has gained quite a lot of influence over the years as well as the respect and allegiances of many young Sky Knight Squadrons.

Her Academy is one of the few Terras that remain neutral and she's been acting as a mediator of sorts between the Republic and the Union. She's always trying to find a peaceful solution but so far her efforts have been rather fruitless. She believes that forming a new Storm Hawks Squadron may just be what this new Atmos needs to find peace once again. If only she could convince Aerrow's juvenile delinquent son to take up the mantle of Atmos's greatest hero. She seriously has her work cut out for her…

* * *

**Name**: Flye  
**Gender**: Male  
**Species**: Humanoid  
**Age**: 14  
**Occupation**: Sky Knight in training (at least according to Starling)  
**Weapon**: Flye has a vast arsenal of Farside weapons; everything from guns, to scythes, to swords. But he hasn't really settled on one specific weapon yet. He also has a talent for crystals, though has nowhere near the same knowledge his mother had.  
**Family**: Aerrow and Piper (parents, currently missing), Flynn (younger sister)

**Basic Appearance**: He has long messy fiery red hair, tan skin and emerald green eyes; he's also pretty much the spitting image of his father. His hair is a bit longer and wilder and he has a piercing on his left ear. Flye always wears a silver medallion around his neck that has the Storm Hawks symbol on it (apparently a gift from his father).

**Personality**: Cold-hearted, reckless, stubborn, arrogant, distrustful, fierce and absolutely hates being told what to do; Flye isn't exactly the most ideal type of hero out there. But he has a soft spot for his little sister and a strong sense of justice (albeit a little warped). Deep down inside, he's just a lonely little kid in desperate need of some parental love and guidance.

**Background**: Flye and his little sister Flynn were born and raised on the Farside of the Atmos. When he was just seven years old, his parents and the rest of the Storm Hawks crew left for some unknown mission and never returned. Ever since then they've been living on their own as orphans in the Condor II (the old airship having long since been grounded). Flye was forced to grow up very quickly in order to look after his younger sister and himself too. Believing they were abandoned, his heart grew cold and hard in order to protect himself from the pain of loneliness.

Flynn became his whole world and he'd do anything to protect her (she's also the only one capable of melting that frozen heart of his). He pretty much grew up in one of the most dangerous parts of the world with no rules or parents. As a result he became a daredevil, always seeking danger and excitement with no regards to safety or consequences. Flye takes the term "wild child" to a whole new extreme. Upon arriving in Atmos, he takes an immediate dislike for the Sky Knights and has absolutely no interest in reforming the Storm Hawks Squadron.

* * *

**Name**: Flynn  
**Gender**: Female  
**Species**: Humanoid  
**Age**: 11  
**Occupation**: Mechanic and Flye's co-pilot  
**Weapon**: Flynn doesn't like to fight, but is a bit of a weapons junkie. She's always inventing or upgrading one weapon or another, the majority are for her brother's use. She's just a beginner when it comes to crystals.  
**Family**: Aerrow and Piper (parents, currently missing), Flye (older brother)

**Appearance: **Blue hair, orange eyes and tan skin; she's definitely her mother's daughter. Flynn always has a pair of goggles on top of her head when not in use, and she wears Piper's old crystal pendant. She's also pretty short for her age.

**Personality**: Kind, quiet, curious, tomboyish and an avid reader; Flynn is the more sensible sibling but she can still be quite the prankster and enjoys having a good laugh. She always worries about her older brother though she'll still follow him wherever his crazy schemes lead them.

**Background**: Flynn barely remembers her parents, being very young when they disappeared, and has always had her older brother to look out for her. She can be a bit of a scaredy-cat at times and is very attached to her brother. She has a love for machines and weapons of every kind and is always seen tinkering with some gizmo or another. All of Flye's weapons and tools were made and/or upgraded by her. She also helped build his Skimmer and spend most her free time working on it.

There are times when she feels lonely, particularly when separated from her brother, but during those times she has their pet dragon Fury to keep her company. Flynn hasn't given up the idea of their parents returning home yet (though she never mentions this to her brother). She puts on a tough act most the time and tries to be responsible, since her brother clearly can't be, but truthfully she still just a little kid who misses her mummy.

* * *

**Name**: Fury  
**Gender**: Male  
**Species**: Dragon  
**Age**: unknown (a bit older than a hatchling)  
**Occupation**: Mascot (considers himself Flye and Flynn's babysitter)  
**Family**: unknown, Flye and Flynn are his family now

**Appearance**: Black scales, big blue eyes, small silver horns and spines, and is about the size of a large dog (think Toothless from HTTYD). He has a large wingspan but still a bit too small for anyone to ride on his back yet.

**Personality**: "Fury the cowardly dragon" would be the best phrase to describe him. He's smaller and weaker than most dragons of his kind and a whole lot gentler too. Despite his cowardly nature, he's always there to help a friend in a bind and totally loyal to Flye and Flynn as they are his only family.

**Background**: Dragons are quite common on the Farside of the Atmos and also a lot fiercer than the ones that live at Sky's End. There's no room for runts in a dragon nest here, and Fury was indeed a runt. He was pushed out of the nest by his siblings and abandoned by his parents. Flye found and befriended him shortly afterwards, bringing him home to the Condor. It took a lot of begging but no one can resist double puppy dog eyes for long and Fury became part of the family.

Flye gave him the name "Fury" in hopes it might make the little guy just a bit tougher. The two of them used to be inseparable but when his parents left and never came back, Flye's personality did a complete one eighty and he grew very distant. Fury is now closer to Flynn than anyone else, believing it's his job to protect the little girl from harm. While he's not big enough to carry the siblings on he's still strong enough to lift them up (like the way Happy flies with Natsu from Fairy Tale).

* * *

**Name**: Locke  
**Gender**: Male  
**Species**: Humanoid  
**Age**: 14  
**Occupation**: Navigator and Sharpshooter  
**Weapon**: Locke is good with a bow and arrow, but doesn't really have his own weapon yet.  
**Family**: Unknown

**Appearance: **After failing to bleach his hair right, he left it mostly blonde with darker roots and tips. He has blue eyes and is a bit scrawny, and while most of the time he wears contacts, he does sometimes wear a pair of thick rimmed glasses.

**Personality**: Timid, shy and a little bit of a geek. But Locke is passionate about his dream: becoming a great hero of Atmos! Sure, he's not exactly the bravest or strongest guy out there, but he's smart and has a strong sense of justice (even if he is the first to run away from danger…)

**Background**: Locke's home Terra was absorbed into the Union and life there was pretty dull. At school he got above average grades in everything except sports, and was a target for bullies. He is probably the Storm Hawks' number one fan and has always dreamed of becoming a Sky Knight! As soon as he was old enough, he ran away from home and enrolled in Starling's Sky Knight Academy, hoping to fulfil his dream.

So far things aren't going all that well for him… While he does excel in most his studies, he fails miserably in actual combat. Although, he does have some skill with long ranged weapons. Even though becoming a Sky Knight would be a long shot for him, he won't be discouraged and continues his studies. Locke believes his hard work and perseverance will pay off eventually (even if no one else thinks so).

* * *

**Name**: Lola  
**Gender**: Female  
**Species**: The Bunny race…? (Seriously, what species are the Absolute Zeroes meant to be?)  
**Age**: 15  
**Occupation**: Heavy ballistics  
**Weapon**: An energy hammer: powered by crystal energy this hammer packs quite the punch, particularly in the hands of Lola!  
**Family**: Suzy Lu (distant relative), Mary Lu (cousin, Sky Knight of the Absolute Zeroes)

**Appearance: **A typical resident of Terra Blizzaris, with large ears, grey-blue fur, light purple hair and dark green eyes. All around, she's fairly muscular for her kind too.

**Personality**: Serious, tough, stubborn and loyal. Lola may have a minor anger management issue, but she's got what it takes to become a good leader (not a _great_ leader, but good nonetheless).

**Background**: Lola's home Terra was taken over by the Republic and the inhabitants were forced to flee. Some got away with the help of their Sky Knight but others weren't so lucky, like Lola. Those who were caught were forced into labour, working as slaves in factories or mines of the Republic. Even when caught, she refused to back down and often got into trouble. It led to her ending up a prisoner in a mining facility on a Terra that sits just below the cloud line in the Wastelands.

Her spirit hasn't been broken yet though and she intends to escape! She dreams of joining the fight against the Republic and liberating her home Terra. She believes the best way to do that is by becoming a Sky Knight just like her cousin, Mary Lu (who took over the Absolute Zeroes after Suzy Lu retired). First thing on her agenda is escaping, next is enrolling in the Sky Knight Academy! She and Flye take an immediate disliking to one another, due to a clash in both ideals and personalities…

* * *

**Name**: Zak  
**Gender**: Male  
**Species**: Humanoid  
**Age**: 24  
**Occupation**: Sky knight of the Interceptors  
**Weapon**: Dual handing long sword, powered by crystal energy.  
**Family**: Unknown

**Basic** **Appearance**: Short, neatly cut purple hair and maroon eyes. He's prim and proper and takes his work very seriously.

**Background**: He came to the Academy at a young age after running away from home. When he was younger, he was rude, rough, arrogant and basically the lone wolf type. But over time he came to realise his own mistakes and just how important teamwork really is. Eventually he grew up to become one of the best Sky Knights the Academy has ever seen. He greatly respects Starling and is very proud to be part of the Interceptors.

* * *

**Ravess and Snipe**: Look who's back and hungry for some revenge! After the fall of Cyclonia, Ravess gathered up all the remaining Cyclonians and, with the help of her brother, managed to rebuild their home. Unfortunately for them, they no longer have any power or many resources at all. With almost no options left for her, Ravess was forced to join the Republic. The once great and powerful empire of Cyclonia now serves as a mere colony of the Republic. While they still maintain their name and Terra, they're basically trapped under Republic rule. In the end, both Ravess and Snipe are still taking orders from someone else…

* * *

**The Republic Empire**: Not much is known about the origins of this ever growing empire, or even the one who runs it. The President, as he is known as, rarely spears in public and is always wearing a mask and protective suit. The only ones to ever meet him face to face are his loyal ministers and the commander of his police force. It is said that the police force are more brutal and even crueller than the Talons ever could have been… In the Republic there is a huge gap between rich and poor; the rich being filthy rich and the poor being dirt poor… The inhabitants of conquered Terras are usually sent to work in like slaves. Those that surrendered willingly tend to get a slightly better deal…

* * *

**The Great Terra Union**: First formed to counter the actions of the Republic, but as they grew in power so did their greed and eventually they lost sight of their true purpose. Decisions are made by a council, each person representing their Terra. Given that they've absorbed many Terras into the Union, they left the major decisions to the representatives of larger Terras. Rule under the Union may have better living conditions than the Republic, but it's still a dictatorship nonetheless. There are many bans and laws put in place, most are bordering on the ridiculous and severe punishments for breaking said laws. The Union has similar ideals of control to the Republic; however both sides go about it in a different way…

* * *

Yeah... I haven't seen a Storm Hawks Fanfic like this yet and the idea has been swirling around my head non-stop so... So interested or a dud? Me thinks that Aerrow and the gang will eventually appear in the story (probably towards the end though...but ya never know)

Anywho... Reviews are always loved! XD


	3. Chapter 1: The Sea of Clouds

**A/N**

Yay, first official chapter~! Had minor writers block when trying to write this... had to try three times before I got something decent written down... I don't know how long it'll take for the next chapter to be done...

**Listening-to-the-Roar:** Thanks for reviewing! They're mostly rough drafts, plus I wanted to see how people would react to them given that most don't seem to like OCs very much...

**GreyWolfDruid:** Thanks for the review! I'm the type that gets interested in a story from reading a character profile... I'll probably change my mind several times over before most the characters appear anyways. :P

**Lord Revan Flame:** Thanks for reviewing! XD Glad ya like it!

**End Notes**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The setting sun seemed to set the sky ablaze as it sank below the cloud layer. A young hawk soared elegantly through the skies of Atmos; its powerful wings beating strongly against the air currents. It swept its sharp gaze over the various small Terras it flew over in search of prey. Swooping low towards the clouds, it cried out joyously as if relishing its own freedom.

Emerald eyes followed the hawk enviously as it flew on without a care in the world. A red-haired teenage boy lay on a grassy hill of a small Terra. Flye had always been a restless spirit and was never comfortable staying in one place for very long; there were even times when he'd thought he should have been born a _bird_ instead of a human.

His little sister, Flynn, never seemed to understand his wanderlust and was content with the home they had; an old beat up airship known as the Condor. And while Flye had more than a few complaints about the old ship, it was the only real home he'd ever known. Even he had trouble leaving it for long…

Thoughts of the Condor reminded him of the mess he and his sister were in now…

The siblings (plus their pet dragon, Fury) were heading out on a short trip to the Spire: a tall, jagged mountain that houses a large city. It would take almost a whole day to reach the Spire on his Skimmer so they planned for a two to three day trip. But then that freaky storm came out of nowhere…

Flye had tried to ride it out, since there was no way to avoid it, but they were sucked in and sent spiralling out of control! It took all his strength just to hold onto both his sister and his Skyride (which felt like it was being torn apart by the gale-force winds)! The last thing he remembered was a blinding flash of light then suddenly they were out of the storm.

His skimmer was a bit worse for wear but it was still able to fly, which was a good thing considering they'd been blown high above the clouds! A thick layer of fluffy white clouds lay beneath them as far as the eye could see. Honestly, Flye didn't have a clue what to make of it… or even where they were.

He tried flying below the clouds to get his bearings but beneath thick fog lay a vast volcanic wasteland! Nothing but lava, poisonous gases and monsters down there! With no safe place to land, and the suffocating taste of sulphur, his only choice was to ascend back above the clouds.

Really just where the heck were they? Flye had never heard of a place like that before, and there's no telling how far away from home they were!

He'd flown around for hours with no idea which way to go and his skimmer barely holding together. Just as he was beginning to think he'd have to chance the lava pits they were met with the familiar face of the pet dragon, Fury (quite literally since he'd pretty much slammed straight into the side of his skimmer)!

Somehow he'd managed to find them again after getting swept up by that storm. He also found them a place to land, and none too soon considering his skimmer was about to give out… It was a small piece of land jutting up above the clouds; the only thing on it was grass, a huge tree and some kind of fort (probably made by a bunch of kids).

Not much in terms of civilisation but hey, it was a safe-looking place to land and beggars can't be chooses, or so they say. Actually, it was the old tattered flag flying he saw waving proudly above the fort that made Flye want to land there (aside from the whole "about to fall out of the sky" thing…).

The symbol on that flag was the very same one that decorated the walls of the Condor! It was also the same emblem that was on his medallion. Flye couldn't help but feel drawn to it for some reason…

"Flye, aren't you cold?" The sound of Flynn's worried voice brought Flye from his musings.

Suddenly he realised that the sun had long since sunk below the horizon and the stars now tinkled brightly overhead. He didn't even realise he was shivering from the cold until now… With a groan he rose to his feet and stretched out his stiff limbs. Flyyn came up beside him, with Fury in toe, and stared out at the clouds.

"It almost looks like an ocean…" She breathed, teeth chattering.

Smirking he ruffled her midnight blue hair, "Yeah and we're shipwrecked on a deserted island~."

She batted away his hand indignantly, "Not funny Flye! Besides this place isn't entirely deserted; someone _was_ living here at some point!"

Flye eyed the fort and snorted, "A bunch of kids by the looks of it, and they haven't back been here for decades." The place was falling apart at the seams, plus it's utterly smothered in dust. Seeing the irritation building in those orange eyes, Flye decided to change the subject to avoid being on the receiving end of a hissy fit, "So, how's our ride looking Squirt?"

She at him scowled a little but answered anyways, "I can get it to fly, but just barely…" Flynn is a genius when it comes to mechanics and Flye knew he could trust her with his Skyride. "We're gonna need to find a repair shop or something, oh, and we'll need some power crystals too."

"No sweat," Flye smirked confidently and pointed to a shadowy part on the horizon with tiny red lights glowing faintly on it, "See that? Looks like another mountain, and those lights means there'll be a city or settlement of some kind there."

They did have plenty of money as well as goods to trade, so getting the parts they need and a map would be a cinch! But Flynn didn't look convinced and neither did Fury, "And what if they're not friendly? What if they refuse to help us?"

Flye grinned, his long fang-like canines gleaming and a mischievous tinkle in his eye, "Then I'll just have to _persuade_ them…" He chuckled darkly and cracked his knuckles as if relishing the thought of a fight.

Flynn looked at her big brother disapprovingly, while Fury whimpered nervously. He knew _that_ look and it meant trouble… trouble the young dragon would rather avoid…

"Trust me, it'll be fine." Flye smirked again and headed up to the fort, his wild red mane flowing in the breeze. The bluenette and dragon shared a look of uneasiness before following him to their temporary shelter.

* * *

Tada? Most of my ideas for this are several chapters from here, so the beginning will probably suck... hopefully not too badly...

Reviews inspire authors btw~ XD


	4. Chapter 2: A Rough Ride

**A/N**

Okey-dokey! Not too much action so far... Hmm, well, chapters will probably be short and sweet, but that also means I finish them just a little bit faster than normal too!

**Listening-to-the-Roar:** Thanks! Hehe, OCs will rule the world~!

**GreyWolfDruid:** Aww, I feel loved! XD I can't really tell if my characters are mary-sue or not... hopefully not... :P

**End Notes**

* * *

Okay, so not everything was as smooth sailing as Flye had hoped it would be… literally… While Flynn did get their skimmer flying again, it wasn't exactly the smoothest ride in the world and they'd nearly lost the engine a couple of times… But hey, it'll get them where they're going in the end (with Flynn doing maintenance in flight).

Now the only issue now was getting the parts they need for repairs, that and finding out where the heck they actually are. One thing Flye did know was that they were a very long way from home… It was like they were in a completely different world!

Everything about this place was so different to the world he'd grown up in. For one, the sun was so bright and the sky was so very _blue_! He was used to seeing a sky painted in hues of green and the sun being hidden behind a thin layer of clouds. Maybe it was because they were so high up that it just seemed that way…

Seeing the clouds below him was a strange experience, but one he could get used to. In a weird kind of way, it all felt sort of… _nostalgic_. Actually he was surprised that Flynn wasn't freaking out about them being up so high, but then again, she saw what was waiting for them down below.

A low, frightened growl from Fury and the arid smell of smoke on the breeze snapped the red-head out of his daze. The mountain loomed just ahead, a large city coming into view. Most of the buildings had tall chimneys spilling thick, black smog into the air; probably factories of some kind, or so Flye assumed.

"Uh… Flye? M-maybe we should go back…" Flynn suggested nervously, "This place looks really bad…"

Just then, the engine spluttered and started smoking. He glanced back at her and grinned, "Well, too late to turn back now."

Keeping low he forced the damaged Skyride on, flying around to the back of the mountain where it was relatively barren. He didn't fancy the idea of landing (or crashing) in the middle of a strange town… Besides, he was naturally suspicious of strangers, especially since he didn't know what kind of people lived in this place.

"Flye! We're gonna crash!" Flynn screamed, clutching onto her seat so tightly her knuckles turned white. Flye merely smirked in a way that said: "_I accept your challenge!"_ To which made Flynn groan and cover her eyes, while Fury watched on whimpering anxiously.

The ground drew ever closer as Flye went in to land, using nothing but brute strength to keep his ride under control. Switching to bike mode, they hit the ground hard but remained upright. It skidded violently, the whole frame shaking, with Flye barely keeping it together. Suddenly the bike swerved sideways, throwing the two siblings off as it spun out of control.

Flye flipped in the air and landed on his feet, while Flynn was thrown into a nearby bush. Dizzily, she lifted her head only to see her brother flashing a smug grin, "Hah! Nailed it~."

Casting one last glance at their, now smoking, Skimmer the eleven year old mechanic flopped back into the bush with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

After inspecting the damage from their "bumpy" landing, they decided it best to hide the bike from prying eyes. Luckily, Flynn had packed a tarp that could be used to conceal their skimmer (it's also water-proof and great for camping~). Once Flye hid it under a rocky alcove and placed the tarp over it, they were set to go into town.

"Here," Flynn handed her brother a plain weather-worn hooded cloak (having already put on hers), "We should probably wear these, so as not to attract any _unwanted_ attention." She stressed the word "unwanted", giving him a pointed glare.

Flye rolled his eyes, but took the cloak anyways, "Relax, it'll be fine."

She shot him an annoyed scowl, "You do realise we'll need even more parts now, right?"

"No problemo~." He smirked and pointed to the sky just as a small group of people riding skimmers flew overhead, "Air travel must be the main form of transport around here; I'll bet they've got heaps of repair shops just for Skyrides."

Flynn eyed the Skyriders in surprise; back home, people mostly used land or water vehicles to get around. In truth, short range Warp crystals were the most commonly used form of transport. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing other types of Skyrides! After all, she'd only ever seen the ones her parents had used and they were all really old models…

They'd pretty much built their Skyride from scratch, using spare parts that were in the Condor's hanger bay. But the main body of their ride used to be their father's old skimmer (mainly since it was the only one that had a co-pilot seat). The design was based on Fury; with a durable, lightweight frame and streamlined for high speed flying.

The main colours were black, silver and red, with light blue accents. It had four wings, each curved with sharp spiked edges that resembled a dragon's wings. The material the armour plating was made of was incredibly light, it's at least ten times stronger than normal metals; add to that the fact it's a natural conductor of crystal energy!

When it comes to their Skimmer, Flynn could go on and on about it, all day and all night too. But right now she wanted to see what kind of Skyrides these people used! "Come on Flye! Let's go already!" She squealed excitedly, jumping up and down in the spot.

Flye rolled his eyes, a wry smile on his face. _Well, someone sure changes her opinion quickly._ He thought as he pulled a knapsack full of their tradable goods over his shoulder. "Alright, I'm coming."

He wasn't so quick to trust this place though… Those Skyriders were carrying weapons by the looks of it. And this whole place had a stifling atmosphere that made him feel uncomfortable. He kept his weapons safely tucked under his cloak and hidden from view, just in case. Even if he's not looking for it, trouble tends to always find him.

The very thought made him smirk; he did like the thrill of a fight after all…

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fury glancing around nervously. Sighing, he turned to face the panicky dragon, "Uh… why don't you stay here and, um… guard our Skyride?" The last thing he wanted was to be chasing after a skittish dragon in an unfamiliar city, every time he gets spooked.

Fury let out a relieved chirp and zipped back to their bike. He paced around it, all senses alert as if he'd been given the most important job in the world.

Flynn giggled, while Flye just shook his head slightly, "Come on Squirt; let's go." He sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And make sure to stay close to me, alright?"

She shook off his hand and pulled her hood over her head so it shadowed her face, "I can take care of myself!"

Flye just laughed and pulled his own hood up, "Sure you can." And with that he strolled leisurely towards the town with Flynn chasing after him in a huff.

* * *

Um... my description of Flye's Skyride really sucks... can't really find the right words to describe how I picture it... Can't draw it either... hmm, the image I'm going for is a cross between Aerrow's skimmer and Cloud's bike from FF7: Advent Children... If you can picture that...

Reviews are loved! They make me want to write more! XD


End file.
